Lonely Heart
by Kyuuquisite
Summary: Chihiro is a princess. She ran from a bad marrige to another kingdom and got a job as a servant. There she mets the dark prince Haku, who is always cruel to her. Will love bloom between these two?AU
1. Arrange Marriage

Author's Note: I don't own Spirited Away. This is my very first fic, so hopefully you all will enjoy my story. Review and let me know how I did on my story okay, I will appreciate it so much if you did. ^_^ Please read and enjoy. ~Pink Star~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Heart Chapter 1:Arrange Marriage  
  
Chihiro is a princess in Shanghai kingdom. She has brown hair that grew to her under arm, brown eyes, and a nice slim body. Although Chihiro is a princess, she doesn't act like one. She wore dresses that weren't too big, since she has no choice but to wear dresses. Every since she was just a child she spent most of her days in the castle's kitchen with the servants learning how to cook. Cooking was her specialty. Chihiro's mother didn't agree on what Chihiro was doing everyday with her life in the kitchen when she should be training to be a proper princess. ............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
The sun shined brightly into Chihiro's bedroom. She woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw a lavender very fluffy dress lying at the end of her bed. Chihiro sigh... 'Why did the servants gave me this dress to wear? They know I don't like it'. Chihiro thought and got out of bed. She walked straight to the closet and grabbed a gray thin dress and slipped it on. Chihiro then looked at the lavender dress on her bed and frown at it. Then she left downstairs.  
  
Chihiro walked through the main hall and her mother saw her.  
  
"Chihiro, honey. Why aren't you wearing the dress I put on your bed this morning?"  
  
"It was you who put it there?"  
  
"Of course.."  
  
"Why? Mother you know I hate those big fluffy dresses..?"  
  
"Why do you hate it..?"  
  
"Well...you see...I can't manage to drag that big thing through the kitchen... it just gets in the way.."  
  
"Well...today you're not going to the kitchen.."  
  
"Why not?" Chihiro looked at her mother in confusion. Her mother has always let her go to the kitchen because she couldn't stop Chihiro from going but why not today.  
  
"Today is your birthday...and I have something very important to tell you.."  
  
"Oh...yeah...I almost forgot...today is my birthday...of course...how can I forget my own birthday..." Chihiro said scratching her head.  
  
"Okay Chihiro, understand...no kitchen today!"  
  
"Okay, okay...no kitchen..."  
  
"Meet me outside for lunch and we'll talk."  
  
"Fine...but-"  
  
"No 'buts'!"  
  
"Uh...mother!"  
  
"No whining either..."  
  
"Fine..."Chihiro sigh...  
  
Chihiro's mother left and Chihiro took off to the garden. As she was walking in the garden outside, she thought about what her mother had said about that important thing.  
  
Chihiro was walking in the garden doing nothing. Until she suddenly stopped. 'I really want to go to the kitchen and practice my cooking skills..' She thought to herself. Sigh. 'Guess not. I wouldn't want mom to see me all dirty, the next thing you know she's gone mad and maybe I wouldn't be able to see the lights of the day ever again...' Sigh. Then she continues to walk and saw her friend Hana. "Hana! Hey Hana!" Chihiro yelled. Hana turned around and saw Chihiro.  
  
"Hey Chihiro, sorry I didn't see you."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Hana started.  
  
"Uh...nothing, I'm just bored."  
  
"Oh! Chihiro the queen is looking for you."  
  
"OH! Of course, how can I forget, I was supposed to meet her for lunch.."  
  
"Well then you better hurry princess."  
  
"Right!" Chihiro started running which wasn't right for a princess but she went on and ran anyways.  
  
"Chihiro, tell me the news when you come back!"  
  
"I will.." Chihiro said while running towards the garden once more.  
  
Chihiro finally got there. She was out of breath and was breathing hard.  
  
"Chihiro, you're late.." The queen started.  
  
Chihiro was still breathing hard and sat down on the chair across from her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm...late..." Chihiro talking while trying to take in breath.  
  
"Chihiro, I thought I told you-"  
  
"I wasn't in the kitchen at all!" Chihiro cut in and finished her mother's sentence.  
  
"Chihiro, that wasn't what I was asking you." The queen clears it for Chihiro.  
  
"Uh..Ehehe...sorry..."Chihiro face turns a slight red showing her embarrassment.  
  
"I was going to ask you why didn't you wear the dress I got you this morning?"  
  
"I told you I don't like it, it's too big."  
  
"Chihiro, you need to act more like a princess, so that someone will want to marry you."  
  
"Marry me?...I would never want to get married to anyone."  
  
"Either you want to or not you are getting married one day you know."  
  
"Okay mom let's not talk about marriage here because I don't want to get married at all, so tell me the important thing you were going to tell me."  
  
"Well, we're talking about it." Chihiro's mother answered her.  
  
"Huh? What you're telling me now is that important thing."  
  
"Yes, of course and its time for you to meet him.."  
  
"Meet who?"  
  
"Meet Kulong..."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"You met him before"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you two were very young." The queen explained.  
  
"I'm getting married to him."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You and Kulong have been arrange to be married when you two were young so you are going to have to marry him."  
  
Chihiro face was shock. She looked at her mother and her mother just smile.  
  
"So mother when am I going to meet him?" Chihiro question her mother.  
  
"Three days after tomorrow." The queen took a sip from her tea.  
  
"Mother why do I have to marry him? Don't you think it's too soon for me to get married?" Chihiro was trying to come up with excuses just so that her mother would change her mind.  
  
"Well, no...Because your father and I got married when we were your age."  
  
"Well that's you mother.." Chihiro wasn't surprise when her mother said that she got married young.  
  
"Chihiro, you're going to have to marry him, it's been arrange already." Chihiro didn't want to get marry she just turned sixteen and there was still a lot more time for her to spend her life on, she didn't want to waste it all now.  
  
"But mother..."  
  
"Chihiro please understand that your father and I want you to have a good life." The queen explained so that Chihiro get the point.  
  
"Okay mother I think I understand..." Chihiro realize that there was no way out of this marriage so she asked to be dismiss from the conversation.  
  
To be continue: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that Haku wasn't in this first Chapter, he's probably not going to be showing up until chapter 2,3, or 4,but I'll try to make sure he does. Okay. Thank you for reading my story, Please review and tell me how I did or what I need to improve. Thanks again.  
  
~Pink Star~ 


	2. The Plan

Author's Note: Hi everyone, hopefully you enjoy my last chapter. This is a new chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story and especially if you submitted a review, I'm very happy. Thanks again. Um I'm so sorry that Haku isn't in this chapter either.. Please for give me..^_^Read and enjoy...  
  
~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..* ..~  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
After Chihiro was dismissed from the conversation she thought a lot about what was going to happen next. Then she headed to her room upstairs. She didn't look excited, she looked very depress and stress-out. Chihiro walked slowly as if energy were being drained from her. Finally she reached her bedroom. As she walked in she closed the door behind her and walked towards her bed. Chihiro thought over and over about what she should do but it never came. 'Why is mother so desperate to get rid of me so soon. Today is my birthday and she had to tell me this...She doesn't love me, I just turned sixteen today, and already she wants me gone. This is seriously torture...' Chihiro thought.  
  
-knock-knock-  
  
Someone was knocking at Chihiro's door. "Who is it?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Hey, it's me Hana." Hana whisper.  
  
Chihiro quickly got off her bed and ran towards the door. She opened it, and there was Hana standing at the door. Hana walked into Chihiro's bedroom. "So... how was it?" Hana asked Chihiro.  
  
"How was what?" Chihiro answered her confused.  
  
"You know... that conversation with your mother?"  
  
"Oh... that..."  
  
"Come on Chihiro you said you were going to tell me?" Hana asked desperately.  
  
"Ummm... okay..." Chihiro replied sadly.  
  
"Chihiro what's wrong? How come you look so sad? Was it something I said?" Hana's face changed from desperate face to worried face.  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
"Come on Chihiro you can tell me, I'm your best friend."  
  
"Well..(Sigh)... My mother wants me to marry this guy from another kingdom..."  
  
Hana's mouth dropped wide open."Oh my gosh... your kidding me."  
  
Chihiro then gave Hana the look 'what do you think?'  
  
"So, who is he?"Hana asked.  
  
"His name is Kulong... he's a prince."  
  
"Wow! He's a prince. Why don't you want to marry him?"  
  
"Well it's because I never met him... mother said that we met when we were younger but I don't remember."  
  
"Just tell your mother to call it off." Hana tried to give Chihiro some idea on what to do.  
  
"She can't... it's an arrange marriage."  
  
"So is that it..."  
  
Chihiro nod a 'yes'. Then turns her head and looked outside the window. "Hana, I don't want to get marry." Chihiro told her friend.  
  
"When is he coming?" Hana asked Chihiro.  
  
"Three days after tomorrow..." Chihiro explained.  
  
"That soon." Hana was shock.  
  
"Yeah..." Chihiro said weakly.  
  
Hana then looked at how sad Chihiro look and felt very sorry for her."Chihiro, you shouldn't feel that way... it's your birthday... try not to think about it, okay?" Hana was really trying to cheer Chihiro up.  
  
Chihiro looked at Hana and smiled."Hopefully I won't."  
  
"Hey! You know what birthday girl?" Hana suddenly changed her expression to an excited look.  
  
"What?" Chihiro was confused.  
  
"Look what I got you?" She pulled out a gift from under her apron... it hiding there the whole time. She handed it to Chihiro. Chihiro took gift and look at it.  
  
"Well...what are you waiting for open it." Chihiro smiled at Hana and started to unwrap it. When she was done unwrapping it, she noticed that it was a white sweater hand-made. "It's beautiful Hana, thank you."  
  
"You like it? I made it myself."  
  
"Of course I do, it's beautiful." Chihiro putted the sweater on, it was warm.  
  
"It's winter, so I decided to make you a sweater instead."  
  
"Thank you so much Hana."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it." Hana was about to leave when Chihiro called her.  
  
"Hana.." Chihiro said weakly that Hana almost couldn't hear her.  
  
"Yes?" Hana answered her.  
  
"I'm Scare..."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"The marriage."  
  
Hana looked at chihiro in a worry. "Hey Chihiro, I know you're scared, but it's what your mother wants right?"  
  
"Yeah...but it's not something I want, especially to someone I don't even know, I'm thinking about just running away." Chihiro almost cried but she held it back.  
  
"What?" Hana's eyes widen in a shock.  
  
"Well..What do you think?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Uh... Chihiro, what are you saying? You can't just run away like this? Where are you going to go stay? How are you going to survive out there alone?" Hana was questioning Chihiro about her decision to run away.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll think of a way."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm thinking about getting a job in another kingdom as a maiden."  
  
Hana was once again shock."Chihiro, that's your plan, you have never even done any choirs before. What makes you think you can get a job?"  
  
"Well, I've seen you guys do it all the time, don't worry, it can't be that hard."  
  
Hana looked at Chihiro."Chihiro you're serious aren't you?"  
  
"I am..."  
  
"Well, if it's for the best and if you feel that you're doing the right thing, then I can't stop you."  
  
Chihiro looked at her friend."Hana, I'm really going to go."  
  
"When?" Hana's tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
"Tonight..."  
  
"Chihiro, that's so soon, can't you just wait at least one more day?"  
  
"I can't Hana, if I leave tonight then I'll get there sooner..."  
  
"Which kingdom are you headed to?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll look for one."  
  
"Chihiro what if you get caught by the people in the town? They'll recognize you."  
  
"Don't worry about that, no one will recognize me..." Chihiro told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hana was confuse on why Chihiro wasn't scared about getting caught, because if the people in town recognize Chihiro, they'll bring her back to the king and queen at once just to get some money. Chihiro was never allowed to go to town.  
  
"My mother never allow me to go to town, so I have only been there two times since I was born, and I'm sure no one will recognize me."  
  
"Okay Chihiro, I'll miss you.."  
  
"I'll miss you too Hana.."  
  
"I'll go pack you some food and sneak it up stairs after the dinner party okay..." Hana told Chihiro.  
  
"Thanks Hana, oh yeah... one more thing don't tell anyone about his especially my parents."  
  
"Okay, I won't, but Chihiro will you ever come back?" Chihiro never thought about ever coming back but then since Hana bought it up she wasn't sure how to answer her. Chihiro thought about it then finally answered her. "Probably not, but then I'll try to come back and visit you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, but what if your parents started to search for you?"  
  
"Well?... I guess I'll just have to keep hiding."  
  
"Chihiro, are you sure it's worth running away just because of this marriage?"  
  
"To me, I think it is..."  
  
"Well, then Let's get you dress up for your birthday dinner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hana then walked over to the closet and grabbed a pretty dress, it was lavender. Hana dressed Chihiro up nicely for the dinner and then they both left downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Elesterie: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. You were my first reviewer, and I was really happy when I got a review. At first I thought my story wasn't going to get anywhere but thanks to your encouragement I actually still want to continue with this story. Thanks again. ^_^ 


	3. Another Kingdom

Author's Note: Here's another Chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy the story and thank you for reading.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Elesterie: Thank you for reviewing, and yes I will try to update as soon as possible.^_^  
  
SuperPig: Thank you for reviewing, I will write more.^_^  
  
Chibi-priestess: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. And I will write more.^_^  
  
..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Chapter 3:Another Kingdom  
  
That evening, Chihiro received a birthday dinner and many gifts. During the whole time of the dinner Chihiro thought mostly about her plan that was to happen tonight. After the dinner she went up stairs to her room, there she waited and thought some more. After 30 minutes of thinking Hana came into Chihiro's room with some food she had sneaked up. Hana gave the bundle of food to Chihiro and also gave her best friend a huge. Then Chihiro started to have tears trickle down her cheek. Hana too began to cry.  
  
"Chihiro, I'm going to miss you." Hana told Chihiro.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too."  
  
Then after that Hana left. That night Chihiro pretended to be asleep until everything was quiet and safe to leave. Silently Chihiro got out of her bed and changed into something warm and comfortable. She packed a bag of clothes and walked silently to the window. When she got there she quietly pop the window open. She climbed out the window and sneaked past the sleepy guards. After she pasted them she was on her way to another kingdom.  
  
Chihiro walked for hours until she got to town. Everyone in town was asleep except the hotel that was still open. She walked in and asked the old lady at the counter for a bedroom. There she got a bed for the night well at least for two hour since she woke up and started walking again, since she had to keep moving. Chihiro kept on walking along a dirt road, until it was 6:00 in the morning when she finally stopped to rest on a rock.  
  
"How long do I still have to walk until I get to the next kingdom?" Chihiro talked to herself. Sigh.  
  
At the same time an old man was also traveling on the dirt road in a wagon, until he saw Chihiro sitting on a rock. He stopped his wagon and asked Chihiro a question.  
  
"Hello young lady...why are you sitting here so early in the morning?" He asked.  
  
Chihiro looked up to see the old man in a wagon. "I was just resting from my long walk." She told him.  
  
"Where are you headed?" He asked another question.  
  
"I'm trying to get to the next kingdom."  
  
"Well, I'm also going past a kingdom there along the way, so if you want I can give you a lift there."  
  
"Sure, thank you." Chihiro climbed on the wagon and on the way they went to the next town, which was near a kingdom.  
  
After a long ride Chihiro could see the town up ahead. Soon they were there; the old man stopped the wagon when they got into town. "Okay, we're here, the town of Aburaya." The old man told her. Chihiro looked around the town, it was big but some how there weren't much people around. She was confuse, how would such a big town not have anyone living there at all.  
  
"Thank you sir." Chihiro said to the old man.  
  
"Well, if you're looking for the kingdom it's up ahead, just keep walking though the town and there you'll see the kingdom." The old man gave Chihiro direction and pointed straight forward to the castle up ahead. Chihiro looked straight forward and she could see the castle.  
  
"Okay, thanks for the direction." She told him as she got off the wagon.  
  
"Well, good luck there." He said finally and left.  
  
Chihiro looked at the castle and made her way there.  
  
The town was very cold, Chihiro could see her breath as she breathe. 'This town is so cold, how can anyone live here." She thought. Chihiro then saw a lady cleaning her shop.  
  
"Hello there." Chihiro greeted the lady.  
  
"How may I help you?" The lady looked at Chihiro.  
  
"I was wondering how I could get a job in the castle?" Chihiro asked.  
  
The lady eyes widen when she heard that Chihiro wanted to work in the castle. "You what? You want to get a job in the castle?"  
  
"Uh yes, is there a problem?" Chihiro asked genteelly.  
  
"No, there's not. It's just that no one would want to work there. You're probably the first one that actually wants to work there."  
  
"Could you tell me why?" Chihiro asked curiously.  
  
"Well, no one wants to work there because of the Dark Prince." She told Chihiro.  
  
"The dark prince?" Chihiro said to herself. "Who's the dark prince?" Chihiro asked the lady.  
  
"You never heard of him before?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"The dark prince name is Haku; he rules over Aburaya." The lady told Chihiro.  
  
"Could you tell me why people calls him the dark prince, and why people doesn't want to work in his castle?" Chihiro asked another question unaware that she was asking a lot of question. She knew nothing about the dark prince so she decided to ask question now when she got the chance.  
  
"People calls Haku the dark prince because he is always in a dark and cold mood, he never cared for anyone but himself. And the reason why no one wants to work as his servants are because he is too cruel and even his parents can't control him.  
  
When Chihiro heard all of this information about the dark prince, she change her mind about wanting to work here, but then she couldn't turn back, not now when she got this far already.  
  
"Do you still want the job?" The lady asked Chihiro.  
  
"Yes, I still do."  
  
"Okay, I'll take you there." The lady insisted. Chihiro followed behind the lady. The lady led Chihiro into the castle and then to the throne room. There Chihiro asked for a job. Getting the job was easy considering that no one wanted to work for them. The lady left and then a woman showed up, She was a servant.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lin." The woman told Chihiro.  
  
"Oh, hi I'm Chihiro." Chihiro smiled at Lin.  
  
"Here, follow me, I'll show you to your room where you'll be staying." Lin started to lead the way and Chihiro followed her from behind.  
  
Somewhere in the throne room someone with emerald green eyes and black hair was hiding and watching as the Chihiro got the job. "Another worthless servant." He said to himself coldly and was glaring at Chihiro while she was following Lin. He smirk and then left without anyone noticing he was there the whole time watching.  
  
*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*  
  
Author's Note: So how was it? Please review and tell me.^_^ 


	4. Working Hard

Author's Note: Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy my story so far. And Thank you for reviewing I really appreciated. In return I'll continue to write more okay. And thank you for taking your precious time to read my story. ^o^  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Sydni Nelson: Thank you. I'm glad you like my story.And yes I'll make room in my story and use your idea, but that will later when Chihiro actually meets Haku.Okay!^_^Thank you for the idea I appreciated.  
  
Storm-Maker: Thank you for reading and giving me comments.And I'll try my best to update very soon.^_^  
  
*............*............*............*............*............*.......... ..*............*  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Chapter 4: Working Hard  
  
Lin led Chihiro to a small room. The room was small made of stone blocks from wall to wall and ceiling to the floor. There were two beds next to each other.  
  
"We're sharing room, so my bed is the one on the left and yours on the right." Lin explained everything to Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro looked around the room, it was much smaller than her bedroom back at home, plus her room wasn't as this one cold either.  
  
"You can start setting your bed; the blankets are in the closet. And once your done you can come out and start helping." Lin told Chihiro. Chihiro nodded and set her things down.  
  
"Oh yeah one more thing, change into this outfit afterwards." Lin handed Chihiro a set of working clothes.  
  
"Thank you Lin." Chihiro then started to set her bed and Lin left. After getting everything ready Chihiro change into the clothing Lin gave her earlier. 'How am I suppose to help when I have no experiences in anything.' She thought, then walked towards the kitchen.  
  
~Back at Shanghai Kingdom~  
  
Chihiro's mother started to get worried about Chihiro. She thought that Chihiro was still in bed sleeping in, but it was already noon and still Chihiro hasn't come down yet. Then the queen ordered one of the servants to go to Chihiro's bedroom and check on her. The servant went upstairs to Chihiro's room and started knocking.  
  
-knock-knock- "Chihiro?" The servant asked, but no one answered. -knock-knock- "Chihiro, are you there?" The servant asked again, still no one answered. Then the servant tried to open the door but it was lock. The servant then went back downstairs to tell the queen that Chihiro isn't answering and that she has her door locked as well. The queen knew that she has probably got Chihiro upset about the marriage, so she told the servant to leave Chihiro alone by herself until Chihiro is ready to come down. But what she didn't know is that Chihiro is long gone ever since last night.  
  
~Back at Aburaya Kingdom~  
  
When Chihiro got into the kitchen, she wanted to start helping on preparing the food for lunch since she was best at cooking. But instead of working in the kitchen she was ordered to do laundries, clean the bathroom, mop the kitchen floor, dust the frames, carry water, fold the blanket sheets, and etc. She was ordered to do all kinds of cleaning but they never mention for her to cook in the kitchen. Cooking was the only thing Chihiro was good at everything else was hard.  
  
Chihiro walked outside to look for Lin, but she was nowhere to be found. Chihiro then decided that she should start with laundries first. She walked over to a group of girls who were hand washing some clothes.  
  
"Um... where do I start?" Chihiro asked confusingly.  
  
"Here are the clothes you are to wash Chihiro." A girl with black hair gave Chihiro a basket of clothes. It was quite weird that the girl already knew her name. Chihiro took it and began to wash the clothes. She didn't know how to wash clothes so she would look at the girls and copy the way of washing clothes. As Chihiro was examining the girl she notice that one of the girl were giving Chihiro a devilish smile it was the girl with the black hair, Chihiro looked away and kept on washing the basket of clothes. 'Why was that girl looking at me like that?' Chihiro thought.  
  
The group of girl kept looking at Chihiro and giggling at the same time. Chihiro didn't know what they were giggling at she thought they were insane. But what Chihiro didn't know was that the basket of clothes she was washing wasn't just anyone's clothes; it was Haku's clothes. No one wanted to wash his clothes because of the way he is and how he wants everything his way and if anyone tries to do anything funny with his clothes who knows what will happen, so they decided to give it to the new girl Chihiro.  
  
After washing the clothes Chihiro dried them. Then she did all the things she was ordered to do. She was really working hard, this was the first time she has ever worked so hard in her life.  
  
*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter wasn't long but, I hope you still enjoy it!! Please review.^_^ 


	5. Legend of the Dark Prince

Author's Note: Hi everyone!! Enjoying my story so far? Well hope you are!! Here's the next chapter.^_^ Thank you for reading and enjoying my story. I love all of you guys review so please keep reviewing after you read and tell me how my story is okay. Enjoy.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Everyone who read my story: Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading my story.^_^ I'm really happy.  
  
*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Chapter 5: Legend of the Dark Prince  
  
Night came and after working so hard Chihiro felt sore all over. Work is finally done for now. Chihiro walked over to her room and collapses on her bed; she was hungry because she hasn't eaten since morning when she came into town. Lin came in the room with food for Chihiro and herself.  
  
"Here's your food Chihiro." Lin handed Chihiro her bowl of food.  
  
"Thank you Lin I'm so hungry." Chihiro grabbed the bowl of food and started eating quickly.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Lin asked her, since she didn't ask Chihiro when she first arrived.  
  
"Oh...uh... I was looking for a job? So I decided to come here." Chihiro lied.  
  
"So... Where are you from before you came here?" Lin asked.  
  
"I'm from, uh... Shanghai."  
  
"Really! I heard that place is really nice."  
  
"It is." Chihiro replied with a weak smile she was already starting to miss her hometown.  
  
Lin looked at Chihiro. "Chihiro, if Shanghai is a nice place then why did you leave it to come to this place."  
  
"I don't know." Was all that Chihiro could say.  
  
"From what I heard, Aburaya kingdom is worser than any kingdom." Lin told Chihiro.  
  
"Why do you say that? Have Aburaya always been like this?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"No, back then, long ago Aburaya used to look very beautiful, but now it's filled with darkness... because of this legend..." Lin explained.  
  
"What legend?" Chihiro asked confused.  
  
"Chihiro you never heard of this legend before?"  
  
"No, can you tell me?" Chihiro asked wanting to heard the legend.  
  
"Well... sure. Okay this is the legend..." Lin started.  
  
"Long ago Aburaya used to be a very beautiful place, always filled with happiness. Until one day a guy name Kohaku about the age of 17 to 18. He stole something very precious from a witch named Zeniba. It was the golden seal. After Kohaku stole her golden seal she grew furious and cursed Kohaku for stealing her golden seal. She cursed him to be in darkness and hatred forever, never being able to find happiness or love. Soon after the curse he grew evil and cold. Since he ruled Aburaya, Aburaya soon was covered in darkness and hatred all over. Sometimes it rained nonstop until a very long time, then when it finally stops it starts to snow. People aren't able to raise corps or anything because of the bad weather in Aburaya. Since Zeniba was also half a good witch, she made a prophecy to go with the curse she put on Kohaku. It Says:  
  
" When darkness covers for long,  
Light will come and uncover what used to be pure.  
Hatred against Love,  
Darkness against Light,  
And at the end only one will concur all,  
The Light of Love."  
  
The curse Zeniba put on Kohaku was to follow him for eternity until if he can manage to make the prophecy comes true. And the prophecy is the only hope to help Aburaya and Kohaku become pure once more.  
  
The people hated Aburaya and especially Kohaku for turning Aburaya into an ugly dreadful place, so people started to leave Aburaya, truly Kohaku would have cared that people were leaving Aburaya, but due to his curse he was evil so he didn't care. That's why Aburaya remain this way." Lin finished the story.  
  
"Lin? Were Kohaku that evil?" Chihiro asked after the story was told.  
  
"No, he was a kind person, people in town admired him greatly that they even named a river after him, it's call 'The Kohaku River' because he admired that river so much. Although he's only 18, he was a great ruler." Lin explained.  
  
"Huh??? But if he was a great and kind person then why did he steal the golden seal in the first place???" Chihiro was totally confused. She didn't know why Lin said that Kohaku was kind.  
  
"He was, but because he also wanted power too. The Golden Seal carries great magic power and so Kohaku became greedy and decided to steal the golden seal from Zeniba. He thought that he was going to gain power but instead he got cursed for eternity. The prophecy was the only hope for helping Kohaku and Aburaya, but that day never came, so Kohaku pasted away, leaving Aburaya in darkness." Lin explained everything so Chihiro would understand.  
  
"Lin? That was a legend long ago right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Wouldn't Aburaya go back to normal again since Kohaku pasted away?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Aburaya would never go back to normal, if the prophecy doesn't come true." Lin told Chihiro.  
  
"But how would anyone be able to make the prophecy come true?" Chihiro was thinking trying to figure a way.  
  
"I don't know but as long as Haku is around as the dark prince, Aburaya is gong to remain darkness." Lin told Chihiro.  
  
"Huh??? What does Haku have to do with this???" Chihiro was once more confuse again.  
  
"Okay, you know I told you that Zeniba cursed Kohaku for eternity?" Lin started to explain again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, people believe that Haku is the reincarnation of Kohaku that's why Aburaya still remains in darkness, because of the curse that Haku carries from his past life." Lin explained and soon Chihiro started to understand.  
  
"So you're saying that Kohaku died, but even if he's being reincarnated he's still carry the curse with him to his next life-"Chihiro didn't finish her line because Lin cut in.  
  
"And, if the prophecy doesn't come true then Kohaku's curse is going to live on for eternity.." Lin said.  
  
"But is Kohaku and Haku the same person?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"No. People believe that Haku is that reincarnation of Kohaku, but that doesn't mean that they're the same person. You see Haku doesn't have any memories of his past life. Haku is just a person carrying his past life's curse." Lin replied.  
  
"But Haku didn't steal the golden seal so why should he be punish by suffering in darkness and loneliness." Chihiro was feeling sorry for Haku, but she didn't realize she was.  
  
"I don't know, but that's the curse." Lin said.  
  
"Poor Haku, he's continuing the curse for his past life mistake."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lin asked.  
  
"Well because... I feel sorry for him, don't you?" Chihiro was blushing a bit when she said she felt sorry for Haku.  
  
"No, no one does." Lin answered.  
  
"Why?" Chihiro was confused on why no one felt sorry for Haku.  
  
"Because once you meet him, you wouldn't feel so sorry for him anymore." Lin told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see." Lin told Chihiro. Then she grabbed her and Chihiro's bowl and started to leave the room.  
  
"Lin! Wait! You haven't answered my question yet." Chihiro commanded.  
  
"Chihiro all I got to say is that once you meet Haku, you wouldn't feel as sorry for him as you think you did." And with that Lin left.  
  
After what Lin said, Chihiro sat on her bed thinking and confuse. 'I know Haku is cruel, but he can't be that cruel, can he?" Chihiro thought. 'Well, I guess I'll just have to find out." She thought and then she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*...-...*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	6. Creepy River

Author's Note: Hello everyone! how have you all been? I'm so sorry for updating late. I'm glad that you all enjoy my story so far. Anyways, school had just started and plus I got FINALS(testing) coming up soon so I have been busy studying and all these schools things going on, so that explains why I haven't got any time to update my story. For now, my story might be updating kind of slow, due to school., but I will still try my best to update this story as soon as possible. Okay!!^.^ Well... here's the next chapter. Read and enjoy. Oh yeah one more thing! I appreciate all of your wonderful reviews.^_^  
  
--------===================--------  
  
Special Thanks To All Of My Reviewers: I am so sorry that I cannot answer to all of your questions and responses. Like I said before I got school and its really pressuring me to keep up with school and this story. So again I'm sorry, but all of your reviews were very nice and I am really thankful to have you all reading my story.^_^  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Chapter 6: Creepy River  
  
-The next day- Chihiro was still sleeping in, until someone came and woke her up. "Chihiro! Wake up! It's time to get up!" Someone shouted in Chihiro's ears. Chihiro popped her eyes open immediately to see Lin standing before her, then Chihiro looked around the room it was still dark. "Lin, why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" Chihiro asked in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Chihiro it's 4:30 in the morning, and its time to go to work!" Lin said with full energy in herself.  
  
"Wow! That's so early!"  
  
"No, actually you overslept."  
  
"Overslept? How? It's 4:30 in the morning."  
  
"Well everyone got up at 4:00 already and they're eating breakfast right now... so you better hurry or else everyone is going to eat up the food before you get there." Lin started explaining. Chihiro quickly got out of bed no questions ask and got dressed extremely fast like who knows how fast. Lin fixed Chihiro's bed while she was in the bathroom cleaning up. When Chihiro was done she and Lin went to the kitchen and grabbed their bowl of breakfast. Waking up 4:00 in the morning was something new to Chihiro. As a princess, she never have to wake up that early to do anything except use the restroom but other than that she never did have to wake up that early, but now that she's not in Shanghai anymore, she had to get use to waking up early one way or another. Plus it was better than getting married.  
  
~Back in Shanghai Kingdom~ The queen started to worry about Chihiro it's the next day already and still she hasn't came down from her bedroom. Many servants have gone to Chihiro's room to check, but each time they did, they got no responses. Now everyone in the kingdom was worry. "I think we should break in." the king suggested.  
  
"I think you're right, because I'm starting to get worry about Chihiro." The queen answer back. Then during that afternoon, the knights were order to break down Chihiro's bedroom door. After they broke in, everyone notice that Chihiro wasn't even there. Everyone started to panic especially the queen and the king. The king then orders all of the knights to search for Chihiro. Chihiro's picture were pasted around the kingdom and town, and if anyone found her they would be rewarded a lot. "What if someone kidnapped Chihiro?" The queen asked her husband.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to find her..." the king replied.  
  
"What are we going to tell the prince and his parents when they come?"  
  
"Just tell them to wait until we can find Chihiro."  
  
"Well, let's just hope we can find her before tomorrow." The queen said. Chihiro's parents were very worried because they really wanted to sell her off( hehe...that's all Chihiro's parents want with her...) The queen was very worried because she thought that maybe Chihiro got kidnapped or committed suicide, but she never thought that Chihiro ran away.  
  
~Back at Aburaya Kingdom~ After eating Breakfast, Chihiro and Lin started working. Chihiro and Lin were walking off somewhere carrying some empty buckets. As they were walking someone shouted at them. "LIN! LIN!" Chihiro and Lin turned around at the same time to look at who had called. They saw a girl with black hair. Her name was Maylou; she was the same girl who handed Haku's Clothes to Chihiro when she first arrived.  
  
"What?!" Lin yelled back.  
  
"We need more help! So could you help us!" Maylou asked.  
  
"Okay! Hold on!" Lin answered.  
  
"Hurry!" Maylou told Lin.  
  
"Okay!" Lin yelled back. "Come on Chihiro; let's go help them." Lin said to Chihiro, and she nodded in return. Then just when Lin and Chihiro were coming towards the group of girl who needed help, Maylou notice Chihiro coming along too. Somehow Maylou just hated Chihiro from the start. She didn't want to work with Chihiro so she came up with a quick plan.  
  
"Oh... We only need Lin, not you Chihiro." Maylou yelled in an annoying tone.  
  
"Oh...um... Lin, since they only need your help, I'll just go back and get water instead. Okay?" Chihiro said to Lin. Maylou had hurted Chihiro's feelings but Chihiro pretended not to get offended by her words.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lin asked Chihiro.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, go ahead and go help them, I'll be all right." Chihiro saying with confidences.  
  
"Okay be careful. But do you know where the Kohaku River is?" Lin asked Chihiro because Chihiro had never been to the Kohaku River, Chihiro heard that there was a river near the kingdom but she didn't know exactly where it was located.  
  
Chihiro nodded a 'no'  
  
"Okay, you just walk straightforward and there you'll see the river." Lin explained.  
  
"Okay got it." Chihiro understood the simply direction, and started walking with the buckets she was carrying earlier.  
  
It was snowing lightly as Chihiro was walking towards the river. Her whole body was freezing she could barely move her toes. She could see her breath as she was breathing in the cold air that surrounded the foggy place. Then she finally spotted the Kohaku River up ahead after a short walk in the snow. When she got there, the river was cold and dirty, the water was shallow and it gave Chihiro the shivers down her spine. She quickly grabbed one of the buckets and started filling it up with water, as well as the second bucket.  
  
From the distances the same person with emerald green eyes and black hair was watching as Chihiro was filling up the buckets with dirty water. That person was the dark prince, Haku. He glared at her the whole entire time, but then suddenly he stopped and started to observe her every move as she was trying to get clean water into the bucket. "Worthless girl, she doesn't even know how to work." He said to himself coldly. With one last glare at Chihiro he left stepping on a piece of branch causing it to make a cracking sound. O_O When Chihiro heard the noise, she jumped 2 feet in the air causing her bucket of water to fall on her head making her hair and clothes all soaked. "What was that?" Chihiro said to herself. Her heart was pounding really fast. She then looked from side to side to see where the cracking noise had came from. She took a big gulp. "This Kohaku River is creepy." She said to herself once again. "-Sigh- I hope that was nothing." Chihiro then looked around again just to make sure that it was really nothing.  
  
"Hey Chihiro, what took you so long!" A voice called from behind Chihiro.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Chihiro yelled and quickly turning around to see Lin standing behind her.  
  
"-Sigh- Lin you scared me to death." Chihiro said.  
  
"Uh, sorry. What took you so long?" Lin asked.  
  
"I was trying to get clean water into the bucket but then somehow the dirty water just kept coming into the bucket, so I have to pour it out and refill it, but then the same thing happens again." Chihiro explained. Lin looked at Chihiro.  
  
"Chihiro, if you want to get clean water, you don't get it from the shore. You have to walk into the water and get it from the center, because the middle of the river has clean water and the shore contains only dirty water." Lin explained to the confuse Chihiro.  
  
"Oh. I see... thanks." The reason why Chihiro was taking so long was that she kept getting water from the shore instead of the center. After getting some clean water into the buckets, Chihiro and Lin walked back towards the castle to help with more work.  
  
--------===================--------  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoy that! Please Review... 


	7. Unknown Memories and Strange Feelings

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm so very sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It seems like ages since I've updated this story. I've been busy with so many things, especially with school and I haven't got the chance to update. Please continue to read. I will try my best to update every now and then just be patient with me.^_^Okay!! Well, I made this chapter a little bit longer than my usual chapters so please read and enjoy! Don't forget to Review and tell me how you think. Thank you so much for reading my story and giving me support. Especially to those who have submitted a review.Thank You!  
  
--------===================--------  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Chapter 7: Unknown Memories And Strange Feelings  
  
It was getting dark and everyone was preparing for dinner. Chihiro was order to bring food and place it on the table where the king, queen, and the prince were going to be eating. As she brought food and place it on the table she notice that the only people there were the king and queen. For some weird reasons, Haku never ate at the table with his parents. The servants had to bring food to his room and give it to him, which most servants, well let's say all of them refuse to take the meal and give it to him. Since Chihiro was new, they forced her to take the meal up to his room. She couldn't refuse so she did what she was told. Maylou handed Chihiro the tray of food, and off she went to Haku's bedroom. As she walked towards his room she began to get nervous, afraid of what might just happen, since she had never seen him before. When she finally reached his bedroom door she took a deep breath before knocking. 'Okay Chihiro, just calm down... take a deep breath and just knock.' she told herself with confidence. "Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself and knocked gently on his bedroom door and waited. No one answer or even opened the door. 'Should I knock again?' she thought unsure of what to do next.  
  
***  
  
The room was dark and quiet. No one was in sight except for a lone figure which stood outside on the balcony. The moon illuminating his pale skin. His eyes were cold and seemed lifeless. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. The cold wind blew against his face blowing his dark hair back. He stood there and did not react to the cold weather. By now it was snowing, it hasn't been raining for awhile now. He wasn't thinking about anything, lust standing there like a empty shell. Suddenly a specific person came to his mind. This has never happen before to him, but his mind kept wandering back to when he first saw her standing in the throne room asking his parents for a job. He didn't know why or how, but when he first laid eyes on her, strange unknown memories came flooding into his mind and at that point it confused him a bit. How could all of a sudden unknown memories just suddenly burst into his head? All his life he has never happened before, he had seen people, but no strange memories flooded his mind then, but now it did when he saw her. When she came, it made him feel weird. He has never ever in his life experience these strange feelings before. And the strange memories he saw made him feel as if he had already knew and met her somewhere before...but how and why? why her? did she have something to do with these feelings and memories he had? The strange memories and weird feelings made him angry. Angry how he didn't understand what they meant. These memories and feelings messed around with his head. He wanted them all to vanish. He didn't know why, it just constantly made him angry when he thought about her. Pushing her out of his mind he focus on the river that was seen from the distance. His hands were now by his side. He stared at the river with motionless eyes. Suddenly again his mind went wandering back to her. Remembering her when she tried to get clean water from the Kohaku River. This anger him more, he didn't want to think about her at all, yet her face keep reappearing in his mind. He clenched his hands into two tight fist ready to punch the living hell out of anything that was in his way. His eyes were anger, while his face showed no emotion. His eyes lighted up in terror as he was about to yell and throw a punch at the railing as hard as he can when he heard a soft knock on his door. He held in his anger and decided to ignore the knock. He then turn his head and resume viewing at the river with anger welling up inside.  
  
***  
  
She stood by the door waiting for him to open the door. She had already knock, but no one answer. After thinking to herself whether she should knock again or leave, she had decided to knock again. 'Maybe he didn't hear the first knock?' she thought. Then after that thought she knocked on the door again, but a little harder this time. Still no one answered. She then started to get nervous.  
  
***  
  
There was a long silence in the dark room... until another knock was heard. This time it wasn't as soft as it was the first time. The knock was a little bit harder. 'What the hell does the stupid servant want?!' he screamed in his head. 'If I hear another stupid knock, that servant or whatever it is, is going to be DEAD!!' he threat within himself and ignore the knock again, returning back to his view of the distance river.  
  
***  
  
'Umm... what should I do? Should I just keep knocking? Or should I just leave?...???' she kept thinking and debating with herself. Most servants would usually knock two times and if he didn't answer, they would just leave. They didn't care if he ate or not they just didn't want to bother him, but she stayed there. 'Okay, if he doesn't answer me then I'll just go back.' she thought again for the last time. Finally for the last time she took a deep breath and knocked again. No one answer. 'That's it I'm leaving.' she thought to herself and began to leave.  
  
***  
  
He continue to stare at the river, when another knock was heard again. It was very much louder than the previous knocks. fortunely the person on the other side of the door was quite angry. Haku on the other hand was going to kill the person for disturbing him and disrespecting him for knocking very rudely on his door. He had had it, even if it was only three knock, he didn't like being disturb. And by the way the person was knocking, it made him even angrier plus those memories and feelings he have had, made him even more angrier than before. He gritted his teeth and clench his hands into two threatening fists. He let out a hard loud breath and stepped away from the balcony towards the door. The person on the other side of the door was going to pay once he open the door. Haku turned the doorknob and pulled the door wide open with anger written all over his face. Once the door was open he saw the person. Her back was turned towards him, but suddenly she turned around. It was her! why is she here? Deep down he was shock to see her standing there with a tray of food before him, but he kept a angry face on. She just stood there shock without saying anything.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly Haku's bedroom door started to open making a little noise. When she heard it she turned around to see him standing there by his door. Her eyes widen. 'Its Haku!' she thought looking terrify.  
  
"What do you want?!" He asked her angrily. She then looks at him directly in the face. All of the servants never dare look at him directly in the face, they usually bow their heads, but she didn't. She kept her eyes on him, and that weird feeling inside of him came back again. They both stared at each other, either saying a word. For the very first time she had actually saw Haku in person and standing before her. He was young, probably about 2 years older than she was. His black hair and emerald eyes made him attractive. She then felt a slight blush crept onto her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Haku had never seen anyone who looked at him directly in the face before. And those feelings he hated was now messing with his head again. He then couldn't help but yell at her even louder then before.  
  
"What do you want?! Answer me you fool!!" He snapped, and Chihiro almost dropped the tray of food.  
  
"U...uh...t..they asked me t..to bring y..you your dinner." She quickly handed him the tray. She seemed so scared. Was it because of him? Seeing her scared of him, made him guilty, but why should he feel guilty, when did he started to feel guilty about anything. He was the dark prince after all, he wasn't suppose to feel guilty.  
  
"I don't want it!!" He yelled at her, and his voice made her jump a bit.  
  
"B...but you have to eat or else you'll starve." She suggested. He didn't say anything, actually he was surprise that someone actually had the guts to tell him what to do.  
  
"You dare talk back to me!" He snapped not knowing what else to say to her.  
  
"No... I just don't want you to starve, that's all. So take it. " She said in a caring tone, handing him the tray once more. He glared at her and snatched the tray out of her hand. What else was he suppose to do. He actually felt speechless towards her. She was so caring even after he yelled at her.  
  
"Don't you dare to ever interrupt me again you hear! or tell me what to do or else you'll pay." was all he could say to her. She bit her lips hard when she heard his threat. Haku's thought about wanting to kill the person behind the door had failed. He could of killed her, but a little part of him just stopped when he saw that it was her who was knocking at his door.  
  
"Yes your majesty." She said quickly and left as soon as possible. She didn't dare look back. He was so cruel to her and it shattered part of her spirit knowing how truly cruel he really was. When she got half way she heard his bedroom slammed. Making a loud sound. She didn't care, why should she care for such a cruel person. 'Maybe he's just crazy...' She thought trying to come up with a mean solution for him.  
  
While in Haku's bedroom, he held the tray in his hands staring at the food. Then he slammed the tray on a near by table. 'Why in the hell did I take those stupid food from her!...' He thought angrily to himself. 'Those worthless servant always serves me the same nasty food. And why the hell did she tell me to eat it. No one cares if I eat or not, but why her. Why do she cares if I starve? It's none of her concern!' he was now confused and furious. No one ever really cared for him because of the way he treats people, but somehow she did. She didn't know why said it to him, it just burst out on its own will. 


	8. Midnight

Author's Note: Hello! Finally I'm able to update this story. It took me forever to come up with this chapter. I've been so focus on school that I had lost track writing this story. I'm trying my best to keep up with this story and everything else. But thanks to everyone's wonderful review I'm still want to continue writing this story even though it takes me a while to update. Enjoy!  
  
-----==============-----  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Chapter 8: Midnight  
  
After the incident with Haku, Chihiro was afraid to ever face him again, well at least for now. She felt scared, angry, and a bit lonely. She missed her friend Hana and her home. She had been working so hard and her only friend for now was only Lin. Chihiro had so many things on her mind, she thought about going home, but then again she couldn't ever really return to the place she had called home, now that she had been missing for 6 months. She had also started thinking if her parents were even worried about her at all.  
  
That night it was colder than usual. The weather temperature had dropped and it has been very cold for the past few days. Chihiro couldn't sleep something was keeping her awake. It was midnight when she opened her eyes and started to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly she got up and started walking around. She didn't pay any attention to where her feet were taking her; she just let them lead her to wherever. She was walking for a while until she suddenly stopped. She looked up and there she was standing right in front of his room. Chihiro blinked a few times before noticing where she was.  
  
'What? What am I doing here?' she screamed in her head. Quickly she turned around, but she stopped when she notice that his bedroom door wasn't closed all the way. The door was slightly open revealing Haku's dark room. She curiously decided to peek into his room. Pushing the door a little wider to get a better look, she saw something she didn't expect to see.  
  
His room was dark and cold. All of his blankets and pillows were on the floor scattered all over the place. There were broken tables, chairs, and glass everywhere. The only light seen in his room was the moon shining through the broken widows. The curtains were torn apart making his room appear creepier. Looking at the surrounding gave her the shivers. Then she notice that the tray of food she gave him couple of days ago was still there, but scattered on the floor, it was obvious that he didn't eat it at all. 'Does he live like this all his life?' she thought sadly and continue observing his room until her eyes stopped on his bed. Her eyes widen when she saw Haku's form lying there, she blushed slightly at the sight she saw. Haku was lying there with his bare chest and just a pant on. He was sleeping without any blankets and pillows. 'He must be cold wearing something like that to sleep.' She thought and walked over to where a pillow was and picked it up from the floor. She made her way back to his bed and stopped beside him. Slowly and gently she slipped one of her hands under his head making sure he didn't wake up. As soon as she began to lift his head up in order to place the pillow under his head, his eyes pierce open and she was faced with anger eyes. Chihiro gasp when she noticed that he was awake. She dropped the pillow and quickly pulled her hand away from his head, but as soon as she's done with that she was already pinned down onto his bed. He was on top of her with a dagger at her throat.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" he commanded pressing the dagger into her skin. One of his hands was choking her while the other held a dagger threaten to kill her. His lifeless green eyes glowed in anger; his temper was rising with hatred. Chihiro was afraid, she didn't know what to do but lie there stiff.  
  
"Answer me you fool!" he hissed. Chihiro on the other hand was struggling for air supply. Her hands were trying to fight off his hand on her throat. She couldn't talk instead she was choking for air. He didn't react to her coughing; instead he squeezed her throat tighter. Chihiro could feel his grip tighten around her neck. Suddenly her eyes started to water from the pain on her throat. When he saw this he immediately loosen the grip on her throat and removed the dagger. He was going to kill her, but something inside of him was holding him back from doing so. Then suddenly he noticed that he was on top of her this whole entire time, he quickly jumped off of her. Chihiro immediately got off his bed.  
  
"Don't ever let me see you here again you fool!" he snapped. "Now, GET OUT!" he yelled. Chihiro took off running without saying a word.  
  
'That girl, why the hell was she in here!' he thought angrily to himself. 'Why is it that she kept appearing in my head? And why can't I kill her...what the hell is wrong with me!' He screamed in his mind, while holding his head tossing from side to side.  
  
Chihiro ran to her room crying. 'I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM...' she yelled inside her mind. When she got to her bed she instantly went to sleep. She cried quietly to herself so that Lin wouldn't be able to hear her. 'Lin's right, I shouldn't care about him or feel sorry for him. He deserves the curse he got from his past, suits his cold heart.' She thought angrily crying herself to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter isn't good, huh? I guess my mind went blank during this chapter.(sigh). Please review. 


	9. Meeting Again the Same Way

**Author's Note:** Hello there!! I'm back and I'm so very sorry for the long update. Please forgive me. I know all of you guys must have been waiting for a long time, and I'm sorry. I guess I lost track since I got so much to do but I'm trying my best, I'm trying to write this story and do school work at the same time. I appreciate all of you guys for still reading my story and reviewing that means a lot It seems so long since I've updated and since I've made you all wait for quite a long time I made this chapter a bit longer just for you guys!! Isn't that great! No? probably not, but I'm sorry. I hope it cheers you all up anyways. Okay read and ENJOY!! Hopefully you will submit a review at the end.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: You must read this so you won't get lost in my story in the future chapters. I caught a error in chapter 8. Remember when I said that Chihiro had been missing for 6 months? Well what I meant to type down was more like just 6 days to a week. Not 6 months, I don't know where I got 6 months from but I really had meant for it to be only 6 days, 6 months is way too long. So to correct that error Chihiro had been missing for 6 Days. Okay! I don't know but I was thinking of reposting chapter 8 just to correct that error for future readers.**

**Special Thanks To All Of My Reviewers And Readers:** I want to thank you all for still reading my story even after a long period of times, and I hope you all will still continue to read and review. You all are my encouragement to keep writing this story. Without you guys I probably give up long time ago. Sorry that I cannot answer your question. There are so many to answer. Anyways if I do ever take very long to update, please forgive me.

----------

**Lonely Heart**

**Chapter 9: Meeting again the same way**

The following morning Chihiro was more quiet than usual. She didn't want to think about last night incident. The more she thought about it the more she it made her feel weird. Lin notice the quietness and decided to ask.

"Chihiro why are you so quiet this morning?" Chihiro turn to face Lin.

"Oh... it's nothing; I just feel a bit tired that's all." She lied turning away as soon as she saw Lin giving her a strange look.

"Are you sure?" Lin asked again unsatisfied with the answer that she got from Chihiro.

"Yeah...I'm fine don't worry, last night I couldn't sleep because it was kind of cold." She painted a false smile onto her face hoping that Lin wouldn't ask any further question especially not about last night. After that short conversation Lin and Chihiro immediately return back to washing the dishes.

From behind Chihiro and Lin were Maylou and her 2 friends: Yuri and Kiko.

"Hey I heard that-...uh what's her name, was it Chihiro?" Miko started talking all of a sudden.

"Yeah... and what about her?..." Yuri replied and waited for Kiko to finish what she was about to say about Chihiro.

"Well I heard that she actually got Master Haku to take his dinner the other day." Kiko blab on.

"Oh! Yeah I heard about it too, everyone was like talking about it." Yuri said.

"Big Deal, so she got Haku to take his meal, don't mean he actually ate it. I mean she probably begged him to take it." Maylou answered very annoyed just hearing Chihiro's name being mention.

"Its 'MASTER' Haku.And is that jealousy I smell?" Kiko spoke up sarcastically giving Maylou the eyeballs.

Maylou face turned cherry red ."No! Of course not, of course I'm not jealous. I just don't like her okay." She half yelled at the 2 girl but quiet down as soon as she notice people were starting to stare at their direction.

"Suurree Maylou... we both know that you have your eyes set on Master Haku." Yuri gave Maylou the side looks. Kiko and Yuri then started cracking themselves up. Maylou gave them both the icy death glares making sure they got her message. Kiko and Yuri suddenly calmed their selves down giving Maylou their full loyal attention.

"Okay, since you 2 are finally up to speed I can finally start talking." Maylou mock the 2 girls.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Yuri asked.

"Well no one knows Haku better than me, and if she thinks she could just come to this castle and take the spot light away from me, that's where she's wrong." Maylou smirk evilly.

"Um... Maylou how can you know Master Haku better than anyone when you never, I mean 'never' talked to him before. I know you stock him but you never dare talk to him." Kiko said out loud giving out true information about Maylou.

"Will you shut up! And let me discuss my plan." Maylou raised her voice to Kiko. Kiko gulp and shut up immediately as told like a dog.

"Ahem... like I was saying. My plan is to have Chihiro bring Haku breakfast and he would simply yell at her or even better yet, kick her out of the kingdom for disturbing his sweet morning." Maylou glared towards Chihiro's direction.

"Wow... brilliant idea."Yuri spoke up.

"Yes I agree."Kiko said afterwards.

"Watch and learn girls." Maylou took a tray of food from the counter, which was quite cold already and walked towards Chihiro's direction. Chihiro was mopping the floor when she felt a hard tap on her right shoulder. She turned around only to face a smiley Maylou holding a tray of cold food.

"Hi Maylou, good morning" Chihiro greeted Maylou with a smile.

"Hi Chihiro." Maylou faked a high tone in her voice and pasted a false smile onto her face.

"Did you need something?" Chihiro asked while she stop mopping the dirty floor.

"Oh... yes...um the Queen order me to ask you to bring breakfast to Master Haku." Maylou lied at the top of her airhead. Chihiro was suddenly confused to hear this.

"Why couldn't you do it?" Chihiro asked nicely wondering why the Queen wanted her specifically to bring breakfast to Haku then the other servants around.

"Oh, The Queen wanted you to, because she was so impress that you actually got Master Haku to finally take in his dinner the other night so that's why she wanted you to bring breakfast to him as well." Maylou smile making sure Chihiro didn't think it was a lied, which it was.

"Okay then I'll make sure to bring it to him later." Chihiro replied returning to her work.

"No! You can't wait!" Maylou made sure everything had to happen now.

"Why? Are you sure he's awake, I mean I don't want to disturb his rest, because it's only 5:30 in the morning?" Chihiro sure did not want to disturb him she knew it wasn't right because who know, he's probably still sleeping.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's up already you don't have to worry. Just give the tray of food to him like how you did the other day." Maylou lied again trying to get Chihiro to just take the tray of cold food to him already, so that she can face his morning anger first hand.

"Okay if you say so." Chihiro let go of her mop, washed her hands, grabbed the cold tray of food and slowly made her way up the stairs to Haku's chamber. As Chihiro left the kitchen the three girls giggle evilly at the corner. "This is going to be interesting..." Maylou grinned evilly.

Chihiro walked slowly though the large hall observing pictures of painting trying to kill time but it only seemed as if time was going backwards. She then remember last night incident and now she really wanted to turn back. As she was lost in her own mind wondering back to last night she didn't realize until she had already reached a certain place where she didn't want to be at. When she notice it, it was too late she was already standing in front of Haku's chamber, no turning back now. She stood in silent afraid to knock or even make a noise. Chihiro suddenly felt strange because she was just standing in front of the door without knocking for quite awhile already. She stood there like a statue, her mind warned her to just leave and pretended that he refuse to take his breakfast or stay and let him take his anger on her and who knows where that'll end up. She continue to stand there being a statue and let the voice in her head argue with itself whether she should knock the door and face his wrath or run back down stair and say that he was too spoil to open his chamber door. Chihiro then started to debate with herself. Stay and face danger or run and save her life. Hmmm... Only two simply choices. She surely didn't want to see him since she remember him saying to stay away from his chamber and don't let him ever see her again especially near his room. She didn't know but she had been standing there talking with herself for almost the entire morning without ever knocking or making a move. 'What should I do? This is just exactly like last time, no different. History is going to repeat itself from this point on.' she thought. Then she finally made up her mind on what she was going to do. 'I'm going to take the easy way out this time so I won't have to face that evil, spoil, stupid, cruel, crazy, mental, psycho-path, pathetic, brainless, brat, dark prin-'. Just as she was having fun name-calling him, to her surprise she hadn't even notice that the door had been open for a long time already. No one knows how long. She stopped thinking and focus on. She lift her head a bit and peered at him. Fear struck her. There he was standing there with arms crossed on his chest, wearing all black standing right in front of her almost too close. As he stared at her he notice that it seemed as if she had just got out of a trance. Chihiro blush at why she was name-calling him in her head when he was obviously standing there that close. She remember that she was still standing in front of him so as quickly as a blink she backed up getting away from him.

"Oh! Hi... H..Haku...I mean Master Haku." She quickly bow nervously then decided to greet him.

"Um...good morning." She smiled at him.

"What do you want?" He demanded in an emotionless tone and stared at the bowing girl. She looked up at him and answered.

"I came here to bring you your breakfast." She gently handed the tray to him. Haku stared at the tray and glared at her.

"I don't want it so don't ever bother bringing it you pathetic girl." He spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. Chihiro backed up with fear in her eyes.

"I only did as I was told." She spoke defending herself hoping to escape his wrath.

Haku continues to stare at her. "By who." He demanded with anger raising every second that passed seeing fears grow in her eyes. She stared down at the floor and spoke softly.

"By The Queen." Haku couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at her and could see that she was afraid of him.

"I don't care who order you to bring me anything, I don't want it so don't ever bring it you worthless servant." He hissed then turned around and started walking away.

'Worthless servant? Pathetic girl?' Chihiro was suddenly bother by the way he had called her and to say that she addressed him as MASTER. As Haku walked away Chihiro called out to him. "Master Haku..." Her anger build inside her even though she's not that kind of person by nature.

Haku stopped once he heard her.

'She dare stop me?' he thought as he waited for her to finish without turning to face her.

As soon as she got his attention she continue.

"You know... I do have a name and it's not 'GIRL' it's Chi-hi-ro..." She said loud enough for him to hear. 'Chihiro?' her named ranged a bell in his head. After Chihiro finally said it to him suddenly she regretted what she had said. 'Okay I'm dead.' She thought. But to her surprise and luck nothing happen. Instead Haku kept walking away.

'So she got the guts to bring me breakfast AND tell me her name. Interesting...' he then continue to walk silently deep in thoughts as he made his way towards the Kohaku River.

**Author Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Don't forget to read the IMPORTANT NOTICE above if you haven't already. Its important.


	10. Mysterious Old Lady

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! Sorry for the long update, how long has it been? 2 and a half years or more. I've been very lazy lately I mean hella lazy. I kept telling myself to finish up this story but I just keep procrastinating and I eventually never get to it. I'm tired of writing this story. I want to quite, but then I can't leave my readers hanging like that. It wouldn't be right, so I'm still going to continue the story just for you guys and those who actually enjoy reading the story so far. Well forgive me for taking so long, and for that I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!

**Lonely Heart**

**Chapter 10: Mysterious Old Lady**

Later that afternoon there wasn't much to do around. Work was all done and still there was no sign of Haku. Chihiro started to wonder a lot about Haku all morning until now in the afternoon. It was still as cold as ever, but she found herself getting use to this odd cold weather. Ever since Chihiro has been to this place, not a day that would pass without raining or snowing, it was like a permanent winter.

Chihiro stared up into the gray cloudy sky as it started to slowly snow lightly upon the surroundings. She continues to stare into the sky wondering about all the things that had happen since she had left home. It seems that she had outrun her engagement, but still was this the way she wanted to spend the rest of her life serving under someone else? Was this the price she had to pay for running away from a bad marriage? Why had fate decided to lead her this way? Why can't control her own life, she didn't want someone else to, not her parents, not anyone but herself alone. She wanted to live her life the way she wanted without people telling her what to do or how to live her life. But look what happen when she tried to control her life, she ended up in a place where there's no warmth, but coldness everywhere she went. It was lonesome living in a place like this. Even if Lin was a good friend who had helped her from the beginning, still it wasn't enough; the feeling of being alone had always occupied a part of her ever since she came. After living in that kingdom for a while Chihiro started to fear that what if her one day her parents finally found her. What will they do? What will _she_ do when the time comes? Run again? No, she couldn't afford to run again, by then there will be guards everywhere. For now she planned to stay in that dreadful place just to stall time long enough until her parents gave up the search, by then she'll be able to leave and have full control of her life and no more hiding.

From the distance high up on the castle by the window there stood a shadow staring outside. His jade eyes scanned the area while the sky sprinkle down white snow. He continues to observe the area until his eyes stopped and stared at one thing. Outside in the snow was a girl she was alone. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. Haku stared at her from above and started to wonder why she was all alone out in the snow. She had no jacket on; just her plain working outfit that was require to wear. She looked familiar even from such distance. The more Haku stared at her the harder it was for him to keep his eyes off her. Haku knew who she was; she was the same girl from that same morning. She was the same girl who dare demanded him to eat his dinner and the same girl who dare tell him her name. And now there she was again outside of his window. Haku denied to know who she is, but deep down his brain was telling him that he knew her perfectly well. He knew that he wanted to know her, but his selfish personality refuse to accept. For some reason when it comes to her he never seem to be able to keep his eyes away. Never in his life had this happen to him.

Chihiro continues to be lost in her own thoughts when she heard a strange noise coming from the nearby woods. Being a curious person she is Chihiro decides to go and check where the noise had came from. Haku on the other hand continues to stalk Chihiro from above as she got off the rock she was sitting on and started towards the forest that led to the Kohaku River.

She started to wander off deeper into the forest as it snowed harder.

'I know I heard something in the woods…' she thought to herself. The further she went into the forest the harder it was to see where she was going. She covered her face to prevent the snow from blowing into her face as she manages to keep walking forward. She didn't know where she was going but her feet kept her going. After walking for a short while, she finally stopped. 'I think I'm lost…' In the middle of nowhere of the forest Chihiro stood alone lost not knowing which way she had came from. The snow was now thick and blowing harder than before in different directions. As she started to panic everything suddenly became quiet even though the snow was still blowing fiercely. 'What? Have I got deaf?' she thought looking around from side to side. Before her she saw an old lady with gray hair tied in huge bun. The old lady also had on a black cloak obviously protecting herself from the snow. The old lady stood there staring back at Chihiro and then she suddenly walked forward.

"Are you lost child?" the old lady asked gently observing Chihiro's shivering form. "And what are you doing out alone in the cold?"

Chihiro thought for a moment then answered back shaking a bit. "Yes I'm lost, but … what about you? What are you doing out in the cold too?"

The old lady smiled. "I'm looking for herbs." She simply answered Chihiro.

"Herbs?" Chihiro wonder why the old lady had come looking for herbs in this dreadful forest in the middle of winter. "Herbs? But no herbs grows in winter and especially not in this forest."

"You're wrong." The old lady corrected.

"What?" she was surprise at what she just heard from this old lady.

"Except for one special herb. This herb grows only in winter and only in this forest. It grows only when he is reincarnated.

"Wha… ? What is this herb? And w..Who is _he_?" Chihiro was confused and she wanted to know what this old lady was talking about.

"The herb is located there." The old lady pointed aside to her left and ignored Chihiro's questions. Chihiro looked aside and suddenly the snow calmed down as if it wanted her to see what was there before her. Everything was clear before her very eyes. This was odd. She could have sworn she hadn't walked a long distance but then she had already reached the one and only Kohaku River. The old lady walked towards the river slowly. Chihiro didn't know what to do or what the old lady was doing so she followed behind quietly.

"The herb is called 'Lonely Hope' and it grows only in this river and only under this condition." The old lady stop to explained then looked at Chihiro. "Do you know why the herb is call 'Lonely Hope'?" the old lady asked.

"N..No why?" Chihiro gave a clueless answer.

"It's called 'Lonely Hope' because this herb is the only herb that grows alone in this weather and when he's reincarnated."

"What? W..Who 's _he_?" she asked before and now she's asking again hoping to get a better answer from the old lady.

"You know who he is." Chihiro's eyes widen at what she just heard. When did she who 'he' is?

"I do?" she paused for a moment and thought it over quickly. "Could you please give me more of a clue than that?"

"Search deep within your heart and you'll remember him." The old lady said without further information or clue. "Just wait until the time comes." Chihiro was speechless and was now filled with a thousand unanswered questions running wildly in her head. The old lady smiled at Chihiro and continues to walk silently to the river. Chihiro watched closely as the old lady walked to the middle of the river. And there it was in the canter of the river was the herb 'Lonely Hope'. The old lady gently picked the herb into her hands and walked back to where Chihiro was standing dumbfounded.

"Here." The old lady handed the herb to Chihiro. "Take this herb."

"Uh… but I don't need it… plus you were looking for it so you should take it."

"Actually I was looking for it so that I could give it to you…" the old lady spoke calmly. "Please take this herb, it will become in handy when you most need it." The old lady placed the herb gently into Chihiro's cold small hands. Chihiro could feel the old lady's warm hands placing the herb into her freezing ones.

"But … what will I use it for? I don't even know anything about it?" Chihiro held the herb closely to her chest, but questioned the old lady about the mysterious herb. The old lady again smiled at Chihiro's stubbornness.

"When the times is right you'll know what it is for and what to do with it." The old lady kept speaking in riddle like form. "You're just like how I remembered you."

"Eh?…please I need more information…"

"Well? A lonely herb for a lonely hearted person…" the old lady chuckle silently. "It's very easy once you know..."

"Wha-…" Chihiro was about to speak when she realize that the old lady was no longer in sight and that she was all alone. Chihiro looked around quickly but there was no trace of the old lady at all, just snow in every direction she looked. "where did she go?"

**Author's Note:**

Thanks guys for still checking out and reading my dumb fic..I really appreciate it..


End file.
